It's What We Do
by Traci
Summary: Postep for 'Heart of Glass'. Mac and Stella friendship. Major spoilers for episode.


Disclaimer: Not mine. I think anyone reading this story knows who it all belongs to.

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Heart of Glass (airdate Feb. 14, 2007), minor mention of season 2 ep.

Category: Mac and Stella friendship

Author: Traci

* * *

It's What We Do

* * *

Mac stood watching Stella walking away. He was pretty sure she hadn't even heard him call her name. He turned to Flack and Hawkes as they entered the hallway.

"What happened?"

Hawkes and Flack looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I noticed she was bleeding and she freaked out when I went to touch her."

Flack followed the officers and they led the sister out.

"Any idea why she'd react that way?" Hawkes asked.

Mac shook his head. "No, but I intend to find out." He turned to Hawkes. "Take the rest of the day off."

* * *

Stella had just finished wiping the blood from her cheek when she stopped and stared at her reflection. AIDS, HIV, anti-biotics. She had to remain strong for everyone. She had to keep up a front for everyone. No one knew. No one knew that one stupid accident at a scene could have cost her her life. Angrily she wiped away a tear that had fallen and went back to wiping the few trickles of blood that had reappeared. 

"Stella?"

"I'm kinda busy, Mac," she replied through the closed door.

He tried the handle but found it locked. "Stella, what's wrong?"

Her heart ached at the worry in his voice. If ever there was a time in her life she wanted, no needed, a strong shoulder to cry on, it was now. And she wanted nothing more than that person to be Mac. He always understood her. He never questioned her. He was the only one in her life she truly trusted. But she couldn't. He had Peyton. It would only be selfish of her to put this on Mac as well.

"I'm fine." She cringed as her voice cracked, clearly telling him the opposite.

"If you don't unlock the door, I'm going to break it down."

She smiled. Mac was many things but someone who could break down a door without inflicting injury upon himself was not one of them. With hesitation, she slowly unlocked the door and stepped back to the mirror.

"Hawkes said you were bleeding," he mentioned, closing and locking the door behind him.

"It's nothing."

He walked over and saw the red and swollen cut on her cheek. Reaching out to touch it, she quickly jumped back as if he was going to hurt her.

"Stel…"

She sighed and bit her lower lip, willing back the tears.

Worry filled Mac. He had never seen her so scared, not even after Frankie had attacked her.

"Mac, I…" She lifted the sleeve of her jacket to reveal the bandage on her arm.

Taking her hand in his, he studied it then looked into her eyes. "What happened?"

"At the crime scene… when I was processing…" She swallowed hard. "I picked up a larger piece of glass and it broke in half…"

When she stopped, he squeezed her hand making her look at him again. "And it cut you?"

Stella nodded.

"Okay." He still could not understand what had her so upset.

"I cleaned it and figured it was nothing. Until… Sid…"

Mac's eyes grew wide as it all connected in his head. "That glass had his blood on it?"

She again nodded, this time the tears began to fall.

"We need to get you to a doctor and…."

"Already done, Mac. They drew blood and have started me on the treatment. She said it could take up to three months and I just… I don't know how I'm going to get through this, Mac."

Mac started to pull her close but she once again backed away.

"I don't want to infect anyone else if…" She turned away from him and wrapped her arms around herself.

With tears in his own eyes, Mac stepped up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You're not going to face this alone, Stella. Wasn't it you who told me that we take care of each other? You've taken care of me so many times, it's now my turn." He turned her around to face him. "Whatever the outcome, I'm here for you and I'm not going anywhere."

"You have Peyton…"

He smiled at her. "And she understand how important you are to me and if she has a problem with this…" He shrugged. "Now, come here." Again he tried to pull her close but she resisted. "Stella, you're not bleeding anymore."

With the last bit of resolve gone, she allowed Mac to hold her and she allowed herself to cry on his shoulder. It was what they did. They took care of each other.


End file.
